Combo Niños: El Ataque del Alien Z
by Writer65
Summary: Cuando un visitante de otro mundo llegue a la tierra, los Combo Niños tendrán que enfrentar a un enemigo muy poderoso, ¿serán capaces de detenerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde? ¿O habrán encontrado por fin a un enemigo que no pueden vencer?
1. Prologo

Era una noche preciosa, los alumnos de la Escuela Primaria de Novanizza estaban disfrutando de una maravillosa velada observando las estrellas, puesto que pronto los estudiantes ingresarían a la secundaria, a la señorita Soledad se le había ocurrido una noche acampando en un bosque cercano a la ciudad, como regalo de despedida para su querido grupo.

Azul había llevado su nuevo telescopio, regalo de cumpleaños de su padre, para poder tener una linda vista de las estrellas. Pilar estaba al lado de ella, rogándole que se lo prestara para poder buscar vida alienígena.

-Pilar, por milésima vez, los aliens no existen.

-¡Eso es lo que un alien diría!

Mientras tanto, Serio estaba separado del grupo, quería estar solo, ya que se había prometido que esa noche le declararía su gran amor a Azul. Solo que no encontraba las palabras indicadas para hacerlo.

-Bueno Azul… eh…tu y yo llevamos mucho tiempo siendo amigos y-se detuvo, así no era como debía hacerlo-Oye Azul, quería decirte algo, ¿Qué tal si tú y yo? ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Se sentó en el suelo y se cruzó de brazos, no podía ser, llevaba años lidiando con el mismo problema y no era posible que aún no pudiera resolverlo, era muy sencillo, pero no podía evitar sentirse nervioso cada vez que veía Azul, era tan hermosa.

Justo en ese momento, Paco apareció detrás de él.

-El Doctor Corazón tiene problemas.

-¡Paco!-grito Serio, enojado de que su mejor amigo lo estuviera espiando-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

-Lo suficiente-respondió sonriendo con maldad.

-¡Eres un!-dijo Serio cerrando los puños, y sonrojado de que Paco lo hubiera escuchado decir todas las cursilerías de los últimos minutos.

-Cálmate Serio, no es un gran secreto después de todo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pilar y yo sabemos que te gusta Azul desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué?

-Pilar encontró la tarjeta que le ibas a dar en el día de la amistad, y me lo conto, tranquilo, Azul no lo sabe, bueno, hasta donde yo sé.

-No puede ser-dijo Serio, aun mas rojo-Pensé que me había desecho de esa tarjeta.

-Bueno, pero si quieres un consejo de mi parte, deberías decírselo ahora, te apuesto que Azul siente algo similar por ti.

Serio lo vio muy sorprendido.

-¿Lo crees?

-Sí, mira, la vez que me estaba burlando de ti porque preferías pintar que jugar Novanok, ella salió a defenderte, y recuerdo que se pone algo celosa cuando Mili o Perla hablan contigo.

Serio se quedó sorprendido, jamás se había imaginado que Azul pudiera sentir algo por él.

-Vamos-dijo Paco sonriendo-Es ahora o nunca, me llevare a Pilar si quieres para que puedan tener, privacidad.

-De acuerdo-dijo Serio, convencido de que esta noche, sería la noche.

…

Aunque Azul había conseguido calmar a Pilar, ella aún estaba a un lado de su amiga, esperando la oportunidad para que Azul se descuidara y pudiera investigar su "evidencia alienígena"

Fue cuando Paco y Serio llegaron.

-Hola chicos-Azul- ¿Pueden ayudarme con Pilar?

-De hecho Serio tiene algo que decirte-Paco-Pilar, ¿puedes venir un momento?

A Pilar se le iluminaron los ojos al saber a qué se refería Paco.

-Está bien-Pilar dejo Azul y se fue con Paco, dejando Azul sola con Serio.

-Y bien Serio, ¿de que querías hablarme?

-Bueno Azul, tu y yo tenemos muchos años de ser amigos, y…

…

Paco y Pilar observaban como Serio y Azul platicaban.

-¿Crees que esta vez lo hará?-Pilar.

-Espero que sí, porque si no seguiremos igual.

-Sí, y tal vez así pueda usar el telescopio de Azul para encontrar aliens.

-Pilar, sabes que los aliens no…

…

-Azul, tú me gustas mucho.

Azul se quedó sorprendida, el chico que le había gustado en todos estos años le estaba confesando su amor.

-Y no solo me gustas, te amo Azul, eres tan hermosa, y lista, muy comprensiva.

-Serio.

Serio comenzó asustarse, tal vez la había asustado.

-Azul, yo…

-Serio, yo, yo, yo también te amo, siempre has sido un chico muy especial, muy diferente a todos los demás, eres un artista, eres sensible y me gusta todo eso.

Se acercaron y se tomaron de los brazos, mientras sus labios se estaban acercando.

Parecía que las cosas estaban saliendo de maravilla, pero de repente algo terrible sucedió, fue Rafa quien dijo la mala noticia.

-Hey, miren eso.

Apunto hacia el cielo.

Una estrella de fuego pasó volando sobre ellos, luego desapareció mientras seguía con su recorrido.

Azul volteo a ver la estrella y la siguió con la mirada.

-¡Un meteorito!

Serio no lo podía creer, había estado tan cerca.

La tierra comenzó a temblar y todos los niños cayeron al suelo, era un terremoto.

Pero de repente, se detuvo.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Paco mientras se levantaba.

-¡Aliens!-grito Pilar.

-Pilar por favor-dijo Paco mientras la ayudaba a levantarse-Los aliens no existen.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Serio mientras ayudaba a Azul.

-Sí, si todo está bien.

Aunque se notaba que estaba algo decepcionada porque el momento tan especial se había arruinado.

Escucharon como Rafa pedía ayuda, se había caído de su silla de ruedas y no se podía levantar.

-Rafa-dijo Paco mientras corría ayudarlo-¿Estas bien?

-Si Paco, solo me caí, ¿vieron eso? Parecía una bola de fuego.

-Y estaba descendiendo-Azul-Me preguntó si.

Azul fue a ver a la señorita Soledad, quien estaba hablando por el teléfono que estaba incluido en el gran camión en el que habían llegado.

-Señorita Soledad, ¿Qué pasa?

La maestra colgó el teléfono.

-Esa bola que vimos era un meteorito, y ha caído a las afueras de Novanizza.

…

Diadoro y Gómez estaban en la selva buscando a un nuevo Divino para tratar de apoderarse de Novanizza.

-Gómez, ¿Dónde está el Divino que prometiste?

-Lo sigo buscando jefe, pero mi buscador está fallando, hace muy mala señal aquí.

-Pues más vale que encuentres algo pronto o voy a…

El cielo se ilumino y vieron como el meteorito se estrellaba cerca de ellos, el choque hizo que salieran volando.

Cuando el humo se esparció, se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a toser.

-Jefe, jefe, ¿Dónde está?

-Aquí Gómez-se sacudió para quitarse la tierra que tenía encima-Gómez, esa cosa que cayó del cielo, es lo que buscamos.

-Jefe, lo que cayo no fue más que un…

Pero Diadoro lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo.

-Esa cosa va convertirme en el nuevo alcalde de Novanizza.

Fueron a donde el meteorito se había estrellado, el impacto había dejado un gran hoyo en la tierra.

-Mira Gómez, es precioso.

En el centro del enorme hoyo estaba un huevo, era de color gris y estaba brillando. Gómez saco un aparato de su bolsillo y comenzó a examinar el siniestro.

-Los niveles de radiación son muy bajos jefe, no hay peligro, bueno, hasta que sepamos que hay ahí adentro.

-Vamos Gómez no seas aburrido, es un regalo del cielo, así que trae una de tus máquinas para llevarnos esta cosa de aquí.

-De acuerdo jefe-respondió, aunque esa cosa no le daba buena espina.

**Ese fue el prólogo y admito que es algo, meh, prometo que el primer capítulo será mejor en fin. No olviden el review y pronto las cosas van a ponerse complicadas para todo el mundo.**

**Este fic está inspirado en **_**Gamera 2 El Ataque de Legión**_**, **_**Mimic **_**y **_**Alien El Octavo Pasajero.**_

**Estén atentos porque espero actualizar este fin de semana.**


	2. El Nacimiento del Alien Z

Al día siguiente, la clase de la señorita Soledad regresaba a la ciudad, la cual no había sufrido daños graves por suerte, simplemente se había sentido un leve temblor, pero las autoridades estaban desconcertadas, ya que no se encontraban rastros del meteorito.

-Se trata de solo un mal cálculo-dijo el oficial de policía al reportero-Debemos calcular correctamente la trayectoria del meteorito y lo encontraremos.

Mientras tanto, los Combo Niños estaban en el centro de entrenamiento, ayudando al Maestre Grinto a limpiar el desastre que el temblor había causado, y de paso hacer la limpieza.

-Odio hacer el quehacer-Paco mientras barría.

Mientras tanto Azul acomodaba las máscaras de los antiguos Combo Niños, las cuales se habían caído por el temblor, justo cuando acomodaba la última, Serio se acercó a ella.

-Azul.

-Sí.

Serio estaba algo nervioso, no había platicado con Azul desde la caída del meteorito, temía que Azul pensara que era una señal de que ella y Serio no eran el uno para el otro.

-Bueno, quería decirte que…

-¿Es por lo de ayer verdad?

Azul fue directamente al grano.

-Si-contesto Serio.

Azul no era supersticiosa, por lo que no creía en que la caída del meteorito tuviera que ver con ella o Serio, además le había sorprendido que Serio le confesara todo su amor y en una noche tan bella como la anterior, así que decidió que le daría una oportunidad, aunque era solo un clásico y tonto amor joven.

…

Mientras Azul le platicaba a Serio que podrían intentarlo, Pilar se había acercado al Maestre Grinto quién había estado meditando.

-Maestre, Paco ya casi ha terminado su parte, por lo que me toca trapear.

-De acuerdo Pilar.

Pilar noto que algo le molestaba al Maestre.

-¿Está todo bien?

-Si hija mía-contesto Grinto, mintiendo, hacía años que el Maestre no mentía, pero estaba vez lo hacía.

Porque no quería preocupar a sus estudiantes, ya que desde la caída del meteorito no se estaba sintiendo bien, y lo peor, si el meteorito traía algún tipo de peligro no podría saberlo hasta que comenzara a manifestarse, ya que mientras podían localizar a los divinos y entrar en acción rápidamente, si un nuevo enemigo había llegado no sabrían cuando entrar en acción, y lo peor, al no ser un divino no habría forma de que los Combo Niños pudieran adquirir su forma animal, lo cual sería una gran desventaja.

Cabeza, quien conocía a Grinto mejor que nadie, después de todo, lo había adoptado cuando los padres del mucho habían fallecido trágicamente a manos de un divino muy malvado. Noto que algo incomodaba a su antiguo estudiante.

-Deja de mentirles Grinto.

-¿Mentir?-pregunto Pilar.

Al maestre a veces le incomodaba que Cabeza interviniera, y esa era una de esas veces, pero al saber que Cabeza no guardaría silencio, conto la verdad.

-No se preocupen niños, es solo que el meteorito me tiene algo nervioso.

-Sabía que Pilar no debía poner esa estúpida película-dijo Paco, al recordar la terrorífica _Alien El Octavo Pasajero_, la cual le había sacado buenos sustos a todos, en especial a Paco, incluso si habían luchado contra toda clase de Divinos a lo largo de los años, el alien era aterrador.

-No se preocupe Maestre-dijo Pilar mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un sombrero hecho con papel aluminio-Hice este sombrero para proteger su cerebro y los alienígenas no puedan controlarlo.

Pilar dio un salto y coloco el sombrero en la cabeza del Maestre.

-Muchas gracias hija mía-contesto Grinto sonriendo.

-También puedo hacerle uno Maestre Cabeza.

-No gracias, mi cabeza es dura como piedra-dijo mientras se golpeaba con el muro.

-¿Y tú Paco?

-Pilar, los aliens no existen.

Pilar le lanzo una mirada asesina, era muy probable que Paco ya hubiera sido remplazado por un clon malvado, por lo que mantendría un ojo sobre él.

Mientras que Paco rodo los ojos, a veces no podía creer las actitudes de Pilar, y más aún, que a pesar de todo, sintiera algo muy especial por ella, no solo como amigos, sino, había algo más, aunque Paco aún se negaba a aceptar sus sentimientos hacia Pilar, aunque tarde o temprano, terminaría haciéndolo, mientras tanto, seguiría siendo el "cabeza dura" del equipo.

-Muy bien mis niños, ¿han visto a Serio y Azul?

Paco tosió y señalo donde guardaban las máscaras, luego lanzo besitos al aire y acto seguido dijo.

-Soldaditos del amor.

-Amor joven-dijo el Maestre Grinto nostálgicamente-Una de las cosas más maravillosas del mundo, ¿no creen? Yo sí.

-Yo no Grinto-Cabeza-Yo no.

…

Gómez había llevado al huevo alienígena a su laboratorio para un análisis.

Lo único sobresaliente que había encontrado era que el huevo se alimentaba de electricidad, absorbiendo la que había a su alrededor, por lo que el laboratorio de Gómez estaba sin energía. Tuvo que sacar unas velas para iluminar a su alrededor.

Había colocado el huevo en una cámara especial y luego le había colocado diferentes cables que conducían electricidad para que pudiera alimentarse y no morir.

Fue cuando Diadoro entro al laboratorio.

-Gómez, ¿Dónde está nuestro pequeño invitado?

-Lo puse en un lugar cómodo jefe-respondió Gómez, mientras le explicaba como había acomodado al alien.

-Muy bien Gómez, ¿y cuando crees que se libere?

-La verdad jefe, dudo que haya algo haya dentro, esta vacío.

Pero como si el huevo hubiera escuchado, las luces regresaron y se volvieron a ir, regresaron y se volvieron a ir, una y otra vez, el huevo comenzaba a iluminarse de azul.

Diadoro grito de miedo y salto a los brazos de Gómez, quien por suelte lo atrapo.

Luego hubo una gran explosión en la cámara en la que el huevo estaba guardado.

Gómez no perdió el equilibro, solo se había quedado muy quieto, temeroso, por lo que acababa de pasar, Diadoro era una estatua humana, y ninguno de los dos se movía, hasta que escucharon un chillido de la cámara.

-¿Qué fue eso jefe?

-No lo sé-Diadoro se bajó de Gómez-Ve a investigar.

Diadoro arrojo a Gómez hacia el humo, donde el pobre científico se quedó quieto, luego dio pequeños pasos hacia adelante, muy lentamente, el sonido seguía intensificándose, de repente escucho como algo tocaba el suelo y comenzaba arrastrarse, era un sonido horrible.

El humo desapareció por completo y Gómez vio a la criatura, era un pulpo de color negro, a excepción de sus ojos, los cuales eran blancos, y viscosos, la parte inferior de sus tentáculos era verde pantano y estaba dejando una baba del mismo color, no tenía boca.

-¡Gómez!-exclamo Diadoro entusiasmado y aparto a Gómez de un golpe-¡Es hermoso!

-¡Jefe!-dijo Gómez poniéndose de pie y acomodándose los lentes-No lo toque, podría ser peligroso.

-Para nada Gómez, este será nuestro vehículo para que pueda volver a ser alcalde-dijo mientras le extendía una mano al pulpo, este le dio uno de sus tentáculos y estrecho su mano-¿lo ves? Esta educado.

-Pero jefe, ni siquiera tiene nombre.

-Claro que sí, su nombre es Alien X.

-Jefe ya hay uno con ese nombre.

-Entonces Alien Z.

A Gómez no le gustaba nada como iban las cosas, si en antes de salir del huevo esa cosa se alimentaba de electricidad, ¿de qué se alimentaría una vez afuera?

**Bueno ese fue el primer capítulo, en el próximo Alien Z comenzara hacer de las suyas, pero por ahora, disfruten.**

**Quiero agradecer a .13 por su comentario en el capítulo anterior y espero que este le guste. **

**Sin más que decir, hasta la próxima.**


	3. Noche de pesadilla

El alien Z se alimentaba de cualquier tipo de energía, primero se había acabado toda la electricidad del laboratorio, luego había pasado largas horas bajo el sol mientras absorbía su energía, cada día crecía más y más, y habían comenzado a salirle dos colmillos, pequeños por ahora, además de que sus ojos habían comenzado a oscurecérsele.

-Míralo Gómez, nuestro pequeño está creciendo-dijo Diadoro mientras veía al Alien Z recorrer el laboratorio, sus múltiples tentáculos le permitían moverse con rapidez-Crecen tan rápido.

Diadoro se secó una lágrima que había comenzado a salirle.

-De hecho jefe, el xenorformo está creciendo muy rápido, no ha pasado ni una semana desde que lo encontramos.

-Gómez, lo que pasa es que piensa en grande como yo, y esos pensamientos lo hacen crecer así de grande.

-Yo no estoy seguro, aún no sabemos de dónde vino esta cosa, ni de lo que es capaz de hacer.

-Es capaz de convertirme en alcalde, ya lo veras.

-Pero…

-¡Basta Gómez, suenas tan paranoico!

Pero Gómez no estaba para nada siendo paranoico, el alien Z se había acercado hasta la pecera donde el inventor tenía a dos peces dorados, Claudia y Gabriel, al alien Z le parecieron deliciosos, metió dos de sus tentáculos y enrollo a ambos peces, luego los saco del agua, una boca se le abrió y devoro a los dos animales de un solo bocado.

-¡Claudia, Gabriel!-grito Gómez.

-No seas llorón, cuando sea alcalde te comprare todo un acuario.

-Jefe, se los comió, ¿no cree que pueda comer algo más? Algo como, ¿personas?

-Tonterías, él es pecezibolo-Diadoro era un genio inventando nuevas palabras-No se comerá a nadie mas que a los peces.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro jefe, ¿Qué tal si este es un divino de otra dimensión?

-Si es así mejor Gómez, y deja de molestar al pobre alien.

Pero ese alien no tenía nada de pobre.

…

Gómez había salido en la noche para comprar algunos víveres, pasaba toda la noche en el laboratorio vigilando al alienígena, pero necesitaba comida para quedarse despierto, por eso había puesto al alien en un tipo de caja, con las paredes muy altas para asegurarse de que no se escapara, además de que le puso seguro a la puerta y cerro todas las ventanas.

Pero por desgracia, el alien podía estirar sus tentáculos lo suficiente para salir, sus ventosas podían adherirse a cualquier superficie física, por lo que subir hasta una de las ventanas no fue ningún problema, luego destrozo el cristal golpeándolo con su cabeza.

El Alien Z había probado el sabor de la carne, pero ya no quería peces diminutos, quería animales más grandes, más sabrosos, mas malvados.

Rugió a la luna y salió del laboratorio, no tenía intención de regresar, los estúpidos humanos lo habían cuidado y le habían dado un refugio mientras se desarrollaba, ahora ya casi había alcanzado la edad adulta, y necesitaba aprender cómo funcionaba la ciudad, porque muy pronto, iba a destruirla por completo.

…

Annie Milks le gustaba tomar un atajo para llegar más temprano a casa y poder ver su programa favorito, vivía sola y trabaja como estilista, por las noches no hacía más que prepararse una tarta de crema y luego la devoraba enfrente del televisor, llevaba tres años sin hablarle a nadie y no tenía amigos, no le gusta tomar el metro pues según ella, estaba lleno de ratas.

Era una mujer gorda que llevaba una falda rosa, que hacia juego con una blusa, y acompañado con un chaleco amarillo, en los pies llevaba puestos tacones negros.

El aire soplaba fuerte y sin piedad, a Annie no le gustaba esa atmosfera, era muy tétrica, sombría y deprimente, solo era un presagio de lo que le esperaba.

Escucho como algo se escurría detrás de ella, se dio la vuelta pero no vio nada, de seguro había sido el viento, esa noche soplaba intensamente, si tan solo se hubiera figado que el bote de basura se había tambaleado, pero no, Annie se encogió de hombros y continuo su caminata, mientras tanto, el Alien Z había salido de su escondite y había comenzado a trepar por la pared, Annie pudo escuchar el ruido que provocaban las ventosas al pegarse y despegarse del muro, pero solo ignoro el sonido y acelero la marcha, aunque no le serviría de nada, el alienígena se le había adelantado, y cuando la mujer estaba por debajo, se le había echado encima.

Annie cayó por completo, los tentáculos comenzaron a enredarse alrededor de su gordo cuerpo y lo estaban apretando, triturando sus huesos, la mujer gemía y trataba de zafarse, pero era en vano, estaba enfrentando una fuerza sobrehumana, junto con sus huesos, todos sus órganos estaban siendo destrozados, Annie escupió sangre y comenzó a llorar, era una muerte muy doloroso, y horrible.

Por fin, el sufrimiento de Annie termino, por fin su corazón y sus pulmones explotaron y la mujer dejo de forcejear, mientras que el Alien Z abría su boca y comenzaba a devorarla.

…

Los lloriqueos de Annie habían sido escuchados por un oficial de policía que hacia su ronda de noche, aunque en Novanizza ocurrían cosas muy raras, como que seres místicos la atacaran casi cada semana, los asesinatos no eran para nada comunes, y esos gritos eran como si estuvieran matando a alguien, comenzó a correr en la dirección en la que los gritos provenían, cuando llego al siniestro, tiro la linterna que llevaba consigo y perdió todo el valor que tenía, frente a él, una horrible especie de pulpo estaba triturando el cuerpo de una mujer y luego se lo comía, pero se lo estaba comiendo entero, ni siquiera lo masticaba, el ruido de la linterna al caer advirtió al pulpo de su presencia, termino de comerse a la mujer y vio al policía, con dos ojos rojos, muy intensos y llenos de maldad.

El policía trato de echar a correr, pero un tentáculo se le enrollo alrededor del pie y lo tiro, luego comenzó a arrastrarlo, el policía trato de resistirse, pero no servía de nada, sus uñas dejaron ocho líneas en el suelo mientras era introducido en las fauces del nuevo depredador alpha.

…

El señor Sergio González, era un vendedor de tacos, la jornada laboral había terminado y ahora caminaba de regreso a su casa, su trabajo no era el mejor, pero al menos le daba dinero para poner el pan en la mesa, después de todo, criar a cuatro hijos no era tarea tan fácil, y mucho menos con una esposa enferma, por lo que el día de mañana comenzaría a trabajar en una lavandería para aportar al menos unos centavos más a la mesa, lo único que lo inspiraba a seguir adelante eran sus dos hermosos niños y sus dos niñas, sus caritas dulces y jóvenes, y también su tierna esposa, que siempre había sido un gran apoyo.

Por lo que era feliz, pese a todo a lo que le tenía que hacer frente, lo malo, es que toda su vida iba a ser arruinada muy pronto.

Cuando llego a casa, noto que la cerradura de su casa estaba rota, y la puerta estaba entre abierta, una extraña baba de color verde cubría la entrada, asustado, Sergio abrió la puerta de una patada y entro, solo para ver el horror, frente a él estaba el cuerpo mutilado de la menor de sus hijas, tenía el estómago abierto y su sangre estaba esparcida por todas partes, Sergio dejo escapar un grito ahogado mientras comenzaba a llorar, no podía creerlo, pero eso no fue lo peor, tuvo que reunir fuerzas para acercarse un poco más, pues aun no sabía dónde estaban sus otros tres hijos y, su esposa.

Como una horrible respuesta, la cabeza decapitada de su amada apareció rodando y aterrizo frente a sus pies, tenía la boca abierta como un pez, antes de que el pobre Sergio pudiera desmayarse, algo afilado como una lanza le atravesó el pecho, era un tentáculo, con sus últimas fuerzas, el vendedor miro al asesino de su familia, una criatura salida de lo más horrible de la imaginación humana, lo último que el pobre hombre vio, fueron los dientes afilados del alien.

…

A la mañana siguiente, el _Novanizza News _había publicado la siguiente nota en la página inicial.

"_Noche de pesadilla en Novanizza:_

_Si bien esta comunidad es constantemente atacada por Divinos, jamás había ocurrido semejante tragedia como la de anoche, en la cual fueron asesinados un total de ocho personas, una familia y dos víctimas más, aún sin identificar, la familia fue encontrada en su casa, la cual estaba destrozada y los cuerpos de dos adultos y cuatro niños destrozados, varias partes del cuerpo les habían sido arrancadas. No muy lejos de ahí, fue encontrada una linterna salpicada de sangre y una prenda de ropa, también salpicada de sangre. Aún se desconoce si hay alguna relación entre las víctimas, pero la policía ha comenzado una investigación, y no se detendrá hasta encontrar al responsable. La única pista por el momento, es una extraña baba que fue encontrada en ambas escenas del crimen."_

El Maestre Grinto leyó la nota después de abrir la biblioteca, la había leído en voz alta para que la cabeza pudiera oírlo.

-Demonios, en mis tiempos las cosas no estaban tan mal.

-Es muy extraño, no pudo ser un divino, además, a pesar de ser malos, no conozco a ninguno tan cruel ni sanguinario.

-Yo tampoco, de seguro fue uno de esos asesinos seriales.

-¿Y la baba? Yo no creo que esto haya sido obra de un humano.

-Grinto, ¿no creerás que esto lo hizo un animal, o si?

-Ciertamente no lo sé viejo amigo, pero hay que decirle a todos los niños que se cuiden, no queremos más tragedias.

…

Como si fuera poco, Paco había convocado a todos, los Combo Niños por supuesto, para platicarles la terrible noticia.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-Paco-¡No podemos dejar que vuelva a pasar algo como esto!

-Pero Paco, esto es, va más allá de nosotros-Azul, quien estaba algo asustada por todo.

-Azul, somos los Combo Niños, es nuestro deber protegerlo a Novanizza.

-Contra Divinos, esto es, bueno, no sabemos que es-Serio.

-Pero no importa, ¡no quiero quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras alguien esta asesinando gente afuera!

Nadie respondió, porque en parte lo entendían, era muy feo saber que alguien estaba matando gente, y que tal vez tú pudieras detenerlo y aun así no hicieras nada.

-No lo sé, esto podría ser peligroso-Azul- ¿Y si realmente salimos lastimados?

-Somos los Combo Niños, nada puede lastimarnos.

¿O sí?

A pesar de las dudas, todos aceptaron, creían que fuera lo que fuera, podrían lidiar con ello.

Estaban muy equivocados.


	4. Primer Round

**Muy bien, primero me disculpo por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo esta historia, pero lo bueno es que me encuentro nuevamente trabajando en ella, espero que el próximo capítulo no me tome tanto tiempo actualizar, en fin, vamos con el nuevo capítulo: **

Cuando Diadoro entro al laboratorio de Gómez al día siguiente, encontró muchos aparatos regados por todo el suelo y a Gómez llorando.

-¿Gómez que está pasando aquí? ¿Y que es todo este desorden? ¿No sabes el significado de limpieza?

Gómez no respondió, solo le arrojo el periódico a Diadoro, este lo levantó del suelo y leyó el reportaje sobre los asesinatos.

-¿Qué es esto?

-El alienígena escapó y provoco una masacre jefe, debimos haberle matado cuando tuvimos la oportunidad, ahora está libre y está matando a gente inocente jefe, y somos los culpables jefe, ¡tenemos que encontrarlo y destruirlo!

-Gómez, no puedes echarle la culpa al pobre Alien, no tienes pruebas en su contra.

-Jefe no se necesitan pruebas, ¡fue el! ¿Quién más pudo haber sido? Esto no puede ser obra de un asesino es serie, tiene que ser él.

-Lo que dices son tonterías Gómez, y te lo probaré, esta misma noche iremos a buscarlo y verás que es solo una pobre criaturita asustada a la que no le prestaste atención y por eso escapó.

-Jefe no creo que sea una buena idea.

-Por eso yo soy el de las ideas y tú no.

…

Paco, Serio, Azul y Pilar habían estado toda la mañana buscando cualquier indicio del alienígena, con resultados muy pobres, no habían podido encontrar nada, ni un rastro, nada, en una de sus alocadas ideas, Pilar había sacado una grabadora y luego reprodujo la canción _Mis Amigos los Marcianos _de Enrique y Ana, Pilar bailaba al son de la música con una sonrisa mientras que los demás la miraban exhaustos y con mucha, confusión.

-Pilar, ¿podrías apagar eso?-Paco, con voz algo irritada.

-Paco, ¿no lo ves? Con esta música le daremos entender al alienígena que no somos enemigos, que queremos ser sus amigos.

-Em, Pilar-dijo Azul, más calmada que Paco-Creo que, lo que sea que estemos buscando, no quiere ser amigo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Pilar.

-¿La masacre de anoche?

-Además-Serio-Dijiste, ¿alienígena?

-Sí, tardaron más de lo que esperaba, pero finalmente están aquí, llegaron con el meteorito.

-Ahora que lo mencionas-dijo Azul-La idea no es tan… descabellada.

-¿En verdad crees que estamos lidiando con un alíen?-Serio.

-Sí, no un marciano de color verde con antenas en la cabeza-dijo Azul-Pero, hay una posibilidad de que una forma de vida alienígena se haya estrellado contra nuestro planeta, la idea no me parece tan descabellada ahora que lo pienso bien…

-Genial-Paco-Ahora peleamos con alienígenas.

-Sí, pero, no creo que podamos enfrentarlo…

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque-Azul-Podemos vencer a los divinos al transformarnos, pero, si está cosa, es un ser de otro mundo, y es tan peligroso como la evidencia apunta, no habrá mucho que nosotros podamos hacer para pelear contra él.

Las palabras de Azul hicieron que el grupo guardara silencio, era verdad, en ese sentido, tenían las de perder si se encontraban cara a cara con el alienígena, una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo no sería lo ideal, y tendrían todas las de perder, además de que sin sus tótems, no podrían convertirse en animales lo que solo dificultaba las cosas, pero por otro lado, la policía no parecía tener idea de lo que estaban haciendo, además, ellos habían jurado proteger a la ciudad de Novanizza, y fallarían a su juramento si no hiciera, al menos un intento por atraparlo, por lo que fue Paco el primero en hablar.

-Solo… sigamos buscando, si lo encontramos, tal vez, se nos ocurra algo.

Nadie estaba de acuerdo con él, pero sabían que no iba a desistir, además, aunque ellos lo hicieran Paco no lo haría e iría por el alienígena solo, y eso era todo menos conveniente, eran un equipo y debían permanecer juntos, aún más en tiempos de crisis.

-Está bien-Azul-Así al menos tendremos una idea de a que nos enfrentamos.

…

Diadoro y Gómez estaban ahora en las alcantarillas de la ciudad, Gómez había dicho que era una buena idea buscar ahí porque al Alíen Z parecía gustarle los lugares húmedos y oscuros.

-Absorbió energía del sol-explico Gómez-Pero creo que no le gusta mucho la luz.

-Debe estar muy solo y asustado el pobre-dijo Diadoro, como si estuviera hablando de un perrito.

Mientras que Gómez solo quería salir de ahí, el olor era horrible, lo extraño era que no se habían topado con ninguna rata, llevaban buscado por una hora y no se habían topado con ninguna alimaña, esto le preocupaba a Gómez, siempre estaba infestado de ratas, además, si su hipótesis era correcta, el alienígena apenas tenía solo un día de estar suelto, si ya había acabado con la población de ratas, Gómez no quería ni imaginarse que pasaría si se decidiera a acabar con la raza humana, peor aún, si se reproducía.

-La próxima vez deberás prestarle el doble de atención-indicaba Diadoro, iba caminando en frente de Gómez-Porque si no te voy a bajar el sueldo…

Diadoro se había resbalado había caído hacia las aguas negras.

-¡Jefe!-grito Diadoro mientras alumbraba con su linterna el lugar donde Diadoro había caído, rápidamente Diadoro apareció entre las aguas negras, tosiendo y moviendo los brazos.

-¡Esto es asqueroso!-grito Diadoro-¡Sácame de aquí!

-Ya voy jefe.

Gómez se puso de rodillas y extendió la mano para que Diadoro pudiese dársela, pero de repente, Diadoro grito y comenzó a ser arrastrado por algo que estaba en el agua, Gómez solo vio cómo su jefe se alejaba de él gritando por ayuda, Gómez se quedó congelado, no había nada que pudiera hacer para ayudarlo, Diadoro se hundió y algunas burbujas se vieron en la superficie del agua, luego, la sangre comenzó a cubrirla, Gómez se llevó una mano a la boca mientras las lágrimas le caían de los ojos, sintió un líquido cálido recorriéndole la entrepierna y manchándole los pantalones.

Luego, mientras la sangre continuaba esparciéndose por el agua, Gómez vio dos ojos rojos asomándose, eran muy brillosos y eran simplemente dos triángulos escalenos llenos de odio, deseosos de muerte.

Gómez se puso de pie, lo más rápido que sus piernas temblorosas le permitieron, y se echó a correr.

…

La noche había caído sobre Novanizza, la gente regresaba a su casa después del trabajo, mientras que los Combo Niños estaban en la azotea de un edificio viendo la ciudad, iluminada por las luces artificiales, en todo el día no habían encontrado nada, decepcionados, habían decidido tomar un descanso.

-Nada-dijo Paco desanimado.

-Lo sé-Azul-Bueno, tal vez, fue para bien.

-Solo espero que nada… ocurra-Serio-Casi vomite cuando leí la nota en el periódico.

-Sí, yo también -añadió Pilar, al igual que todos, estaba desanimada.

-Vamos a casa-Azul-Tal vez las cosas estén mejor en la mañana.

Estaban a punto de irse cuando de repente escucharon los gritos, provenientes del metro, esto hizo que todos fijaran la vista en la entrada, donde miles de personas salían corriendo, gritando, aterradas y algunas hasta llorando.

-¡Combo Niños vámonos!-dijo Paco recuperando los ánimos, aunque a decir verdad estaba más preocupado que animado.

Y así fue como se dirigieron hacia su primer encuentro con el Alíen Z.

…

El metro A había salido a las ocho en punto de la noche, a las ocho dos, antes de llegar a la siguiente estación, se había detenido bruscamente, algunos pasajeros tuvieron que agarrarse con fuerza de sus asientos, aunque algunos otros chocaron entre ellos.

El conductor, era un hombre viejo llamado Isaías, no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado, simplemente, había ocurrido.

-Tranquilos, solo fue una falla técnica-tranquilizo a sus pasajeros a través del micrófono.

Intento poner la maquina en marcha de nuevo pero esta no respondió, pensó que el problema debía venir de afuera, por lo que abrió la puerta y bajo del vehículo con su linterna en la mano, alumbro las ruedas y por poco pega un grito, las ruedas estaban pegadas al carril con… una especia de pegamento, color verde pantano, no, no era pegamento, era cera, como la que producían los insectos, Isaías hizo una mueca de asco, luego, escucho un leve rugido detrás de él, la cosa más horrible que había escuchado en toda su vida, lentamente, volteo a ver hacia atrás, luego, lo único que vio fue oscuridad, lo último que sintió, fue como dos mandíbulas se cerraban alrededor de su cuello.

…

Los pasajeros curiosos, observaron por la ventana, solo para recibir el susto de su vida, el Alíen Z no solo había decapitado al conductor, luego lo había partido a la mitad y había azotado una de ellas, la mitad de las piernas, contra el ventanal, el cual se hizo añicos y las dos piernas entraron en el vagón, todos gritaron y se pegaron a las paredes, grave error, dos gigantescos colmillos atravesaron el metal de la pared, las personas que estaban en la pared gritaron y se alejaron lo más rápido que pudieron, los colmillos luego arrancaron la pared del resto del vagón y luego la lanzaron hacia la otra vía, luego, los tentáculos entraron en el compartimiento, y el Alíen Z rugió mientras que las personas gritaban y trataban de salir, pero el alienígena estaba preparado, de su boca salió una enorme lengua de color morada que era capaz de atravesar el acero, la lengua destrozo el cráneo de una mujer que trataba escapar, mientras la poco gente que había logrado escapar se dirigía hacia el otro vagón, el Alíen Z comenzó a seguirlos.

…

Paco, Pilar, Serio y Azul entraron en la estación cuando las personas que habían logrado escapar del tren corrían hacia ellos, ellos los ayudaron a calmarse hasta que escucharon un penetrante rugido en la dirección en la que el metro había partido.

-¡Vámonos!-dijo Paco, los demás asintieron con la cabeza y corrieron hacia donde el rugido se había escuchado.

Cuando alcanzaron el metro, el valor por poco se les cae a los pies, por primera vez estaban frente a frente contra el xenoformo.

El Alíen Z medía ahora dos metros, su color de piel era totalmente negro, como la noche, excepto por las ventosas de sus tentáculos, esas eran de color pantano, también sus dos colmillos eran de otro color, blancos como la nieve, a pesar de haber estado en lugares tan sucios, los dientes de su boca eran como los del gran tiburón blanco, y eran de color amarillo, sus ojos eran dos triángulos escalenos rojos, estaba en el último vagón del metro y había destrozado la salida, a sus tentáculos estaban los cadáveres de todas las personas que había asesinado, su boca estaba salpicada en sangre.

Al ver a los Combo Niños, rugió y esto hizo que todos retrocedieran un paso.

-Pilar-Paco.

-¿Si?-respondió Pilar asustada.

-¿Es un alíen?

-Sí.

El Alíen Z rugió y se abalanzo pero ellos lograron esquivarlo, a pesar del miedo, iban actuar rápido, después de fallar, el alienígena lanzo un tentáculo hacia Serio, pero este lo esquivo, luego trato de arremeter contra Azul pero ella logro agacharse antes de que el tentáculo la golpeara, en vez de golpear a Azul, el tentáculo golpeo la pared de hormigón.

Paco corrió hacia el Alíen y le dio una patada en la cara, este retrocedió ante el golpe, pero luego abrió mucho los ojos, ahora estaba furioso, junto dos de sus tentáculos y trato de aplastar a Paco, pero este salto sobre él y aterrizó en su cabeza, luego comenzó a golpearlo en los ojos, el alíen grito de dolor y se lo quitó de encima sujetándolo con sus tentáculos y lanzándolo lejos, por suerte Paco aterrizo de pie.

El Alíen estaba a punto de arremeter contra ellos de nuevo cuando Pilar le grito, estaba del otro lado de la vía, parada junto al riel.

-¡Oye tu marciano!-Pilar-¡Nunca tendrás mi cerebro!

El Alíen Z volteo a verla y rugió.

-¡Pilar muévete!-grito Paco nervioso.

-¡Confía en mí!-grito Pilar.

El Alíen Z lanzo uno de sus tentáculos contra Pilar, pero antes de que pudiera tocarla, Pilar sonrió y se movió a un lado, el tentáculo fue a pegar al riel y pronto, fue electrocutado y comenzó a rostizarse, el Alíen Z rugió lleno de dolor, incapaz de despegarse del riel, Pilar corrió a unirse al grupo mientras veían como el alienígena se quemaba lentamente, luego, logro despegar el tentáculo pero se quedó quieto, salía humo de él, y en todos lados olía a rostizado, el Alíen cayo hacia atrás y ya no se movió, los demás se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Paco y Serio se acercaron a él.

-¿Está muerto?-Paco.

-Eso creo-Serio.

El Alíen Z había dejado de moverse, lo único que se había salvado habían sido sus colmillos, los cuales estaban intactos, como si nada hubiera pasado, todo lo demás, estaba quemado.

Azul se acercó al cuerpo.

-Muerto-dijo, un poco aliviada-Rostizado.

-¡Les dije que no tendrían mi cerebro!-dijo Pilar dese atrás.

Se escucharon sirenas y pasos desde la estación.

-Vámonos-Azul-Nuestro trabajo termino.

Pero ninguno de ellos pudo evitar ver de nuevo hacia el vagón ensangrentado, al menos la carnicería había terminado.

Al menos eso era lo que pensaban…


End file.
